


[Podfic] Hallowed Eve

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Hallowed Eve", written by EventHorizon.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>It probably wasn't the smartest idea to let Sherlock choose the costumes for Halloween, but John never considered himself the smartest man in the room, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hallowed Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548726) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



  
  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dv9hlb4bisfq4kz/hallowed_eve_ch_1.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kj97wj2keqnree7/hallowed_eve_ch_1.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/hallowed-eve)



Length: 11:35

Size: 10.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Here begins the Countdown To Halloween!

I will be posting one chapter of this podfic a day up to and including Halloween when it will conclude (assuming I can keep up the pace – wish me luck!)

It is pure, unadulterated fluffy Johnlock humor, rated Teen and Up.

Apologies to those following my other podfic WIPs, I shall return to you shortly. I was distracted by the upcoming holiday.

*squirrel*!

Many thanks to EventHorizon for writing this and being gracious enough to let me record it, and my Beta Buddy, sw70 -- this is your season, baby!

EDITED 10/31/15 to add links to the whole thing now that it is complete. I've put together both a single .mp3 file containing all the chapters, and a .m4b audiobook file, which can make it easier to listen along on certain devices, allowing for 15 second skip-ahead, skip-back, saving your current position, skip to the next or previous chapter, and includes the cover image.

total listening time: 1:57:51

 **mp3** file: 107 MB, can be found

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/628osr63v2cviij/hallowed_eve_master_project.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7w5krod3b04zob9/hallowed_eve_master_project.mp3)



**m4b** file: 53.6 MB, can be found

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dgz07q686yyjje/Hallowed%20Eve.m4b?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/07tjdbphlxhf3mi/Hallowed_Eve.m4b)




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Hallowed Eve", written by EventHorizon

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/82tukbge3hp5zfo/hallowed_eve_ch_2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/my3eatxuge1sb82/hallowed_eve_ch_2.mp3)



Length: 18:42

Size: 17.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Day 2 of the Countdown To Halloween, thanks to everyone who is coming along on the ride!

The *squirrel* comment in the notes on the last chapter was from the movie 'Up', with the very distractable dog, FYI.

Also, forgot to mention that the short musical interlude is from "Monster Mash", by Bobby "Boris" Pickett

As always, continued thanks to EventHorizon and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Hallowed Eve", written by EventHorizon

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/49jk04epnpgc0dd/hallowed_eve_ch_3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i5snavjvxb114i6/hallowed_eve_ch_3.mp3)



Length: 15:44

Size: 14.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Day 3 of the Countdown To Halloween

I *will* get chapter 4 out tomorrow, though, because it is a longer chapter (almost twice the length of this one), I may need more of the day to process it. For each minute of finished recording, it's about 20 minutes of processing work done on it (background noise cleanup, word check, patching mistakes, pacing changes, volume adjustments, etc).

As always, continued thanks to EventHorizon and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Hallowed Eve" by EventHorizon

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g9xqmbl9e93gqbd/hallowed_eve_ch_4.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i88mfjdmlryqrr7/hallowed_eve_ch_4.mp3)



Length: 27:57

Size: 25.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Day 4 of the Countdown To Halloween

As always, continued thanks to EventHorizon and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Hallowed Eve", written by EventHorizon

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/93webrislyt5dd8/hallowed_eve_ch_5.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7kuled8q4htxe42/hallowed_eve_ch_5.mp3)



Length: 29:06

Size: 26.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Day 5 of the Countdown To Halloween (sorry, it's going up slightly prematurely, but I have a big day tomorrow and I need to try and get some zzzz's, if at all possible)

As always, continued thanks to EventHorizon and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Hallowed Eve", written by EventHorizon

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nbsb0wk9cmr7qjx/hallowed_eve_ch_6.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m23xnrg2eq3iaa3/hallowed_eve_ch_6.mp3)



Length: 16:13

Size: 14.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Day 6 of the Countdown To Halloween! Thanks for coming along with me for the ride. *sheepish look at people who are patiently following my other podfic WIPs -- I'll get back to them now*

Since the whole thing is complete, I've put together both a single .mp3 file containing all the chapters, and a .m4b audiobook file, which can make it easier to listen along on certain devices, allowing for 15 second skip-ahead, skip-back, saving your current position, skip to the next or previous chapter, and includes the cover image.

total listening time: 1:57:51

**mp3** file: 107 MB, can be found

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/628osr63v2cviij/hallowed_eve_master_project.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7w5krod3b04zob9/hallowed_eve_master_project.mp3)



**m4b** file: 53.6 MB, can be found

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dgz07q686yyjje/Hallowed%20Eve.m4b?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/07tjdbphlxhf3mi/Hallowed_Eve.m4b)



A final 'thanks!' to EventHorizon for writing this fun story and for letting me record it and a thanks and a 'Happy Birthday!' to Halloween Baby and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


End file.
